Loss
by Mangafrk
Summary: After Sasuke learns the truth about the massacre from Itachi, he regrets the decisions he made in the past. Finding out about a way to bring his older brother back he takes the chance, but loses something in the process. How will he survive. SPOILERS Rated T for blood, violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a new fanfiction I am writing. As you probably know already, this is a crossover with Fullmetal Alchemist which is my favourite anime of all time, believe it or not, if you haven't seen it then I suggest watching it. Anyway, I'm not sure if any characters from Fullmetal Alchemist will actually be in this, but maybe. Just so you know this may be inaccurate because I have not reached this point in the manga or anime so if thing aren't 100% right don't get mad at me, anyway**

**ENJOY :D**

**Warnings: Spoilers, blood, violence and probably some swearing. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo and Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and Funimation.**

**Prologue**

Sasuke looked down at the ground. Itachi had just told him the truth as to why he had killed their clan. He had been protecting him and trying to make him stronger. How could he be so naïve, Itachi had done everything for him and he just killed him without even trying to see if there was a reason behind it.

He punched the rock walls of the cave, he felt tears at the side of his vision, but he would never let them fall. This was his fault, now that he knew the truth, all that he wanted was to have his loving older brother back, that there was some way to get him back.

Suddenly he remembered what was going on, sure they had managed to knock out Kabuto, but the war was still going on. A wave of anger passed through him. The guy who had called himself Madara had lied to him about Itachi's past. He knew it wasn't his fault Itachi was dead, but for some reason he couldn't help but blame him.

_But that would mean helping Naruto and Konoha _ He thought. He gritted his teeth, he would just have to live with it for now. He pushed off the wall and headed to the entrance of the cave.

**Wow this is really short. Thank goodness it's just a prologue so it doesn't really have to be that long. Hopefully you don't mind. Ideas will be greatly appreciated. **

**-Mangafrk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, next chapter, don't worry this one will definitely be longer then the last one. Just so you know I will not include any of the fighting partly because I don't know what happens during any of the fighting and also because it will probably get pretty boring after awhile. It will only be what I think would happen afterwards. So yeah, here we go.**

**ENJOY :D**

**Same warnings**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo and Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and Funimation.**

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke took a deep breath, the fighting was finally over, and they had managed to fight off Madara and the creepy guy with the mask, apparently he was Obito, Kakashi's old teammate who was supposedly dead.

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get his brother out of his mind, he felt extremely guilty for killing him, when all his brother had ever wanted to do was help him. _Maybe if I hadn't killed Itachi, then maybe we could have been able to become a family again. _He knew there was no way that could have happened although he couldn't get the thought out of his mind. Now he desperately wanted to go back to the old days where Itachi was still with him, when Itachi was still his loving older brother.

He felt tears sting at his eyes once again. Why was he being so emotional lately?

"Hey, Sasuke," A voice yelled from behind him.

Sasuke turned around to see his old teammates and sensei. They were all covered in scratches and cuts, but they were fine.

"So, we're all alive." Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke nodded, not able to say anything, he was surprisingly tired although he was sure everyone else was too, but he felt slightly lightheaded, like he would fall if he tried to take even one step. He took another deep breath, but the dizziness wouldn't go away.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked "Are you ok?"

Sasuke nodded. He really wasn't though, he needed to sit down somewhere to collect his thoughts and straiten himself out.

"Let's just go ok?" He said in his usual irritated voice

Kakashi sighed, his attitude never changed "Alright, let's go." He said, and they headed off.

Sasuke followed them; hopefully they wouldn't have to walk very far to find even the smallest base so they could rest for awhile.

A little while later they were still walking, they were in the middle of the battle field at the end of the war so it was taking a while to find any signs of life.

It was now that Sasuke questioned why he was even going with them, if he went back to Konoha now he would surely be executed for all the things he had done. He stopped walking, no one noticed; they just kept their silent demeanors and walked on.

Sasuke bit his lip slightly. What did he want to do? Go back to Konoha where he would be killed? Or will he leave them before they noticed so he could continue living this worthless life he led? He felt conflicted; he truly didn't know what to do. There really was no reason for him to run away anymore, he might as well accept his death.

Naruto turned around, noticing that Sasuke was far behind them he called out.

"Hey Sasuke!" He yelled "You OK?"

Sasuke looked up before nodding and catching up.

Suddenly, as soon as he got back to them his legs couldn't hold his weight any longer and buckled, he fell to the ground in front of them. He groaned, everyone kneeled down in front of him.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

He felt someone's hand on his forehead. He opened on eye, his vision was slightly blurry, and it was making him feel sick.

"You have a slight fever." He heard Kakashi tell him. Before everything disappeared.

***sigh* well now that's done. Thank goodness this is a lot longer then the last chapter. **

**Sasuke pushed himself too far again, he's really gotta stop doing that, it can't be good for his health… not that I would care if he died XD (sorry, I'm a Sasuke-hater. Sorry fangirls) **

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**-Mangafrk**


End file.
